


【冷战组】伊万的沉默

by 00CaFFEINE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国设, 第三视角, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00CaFFEINE/pseuds/00CaFFEINE
Summary: 你和俄//罗//斯//联//邦的一次交流。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【冷战组】伊万的沉默

**Author's Note:**

> *国设  
> *第二人称，第三人视角，“你”，中国一位几经战场的暴躁心理医生  
> *前篇《阿尔弗雷德的忠诚》，但不看也没影响  
> *此篇主要写伊万，cp关系提及少

你比预计更早地离开了美国，拾掇行李飞往了俄罗斯。  
真是要命，如果继续在那位喜怒无常的美国佬身边待几个月，你无法保证是自己先神经衰弱还是对方左轮走火。  
于是得到了祖国的消息后，你花了十五分钟和美国人道别，两个小时在桑拿房狂欢，半个小时在旅馆收拾了东西，哼着进行曲的调调，听着行李箱拖过地面的滚轮声，愉悦地奔向了机场。  
下了飞机，你没有在克里姆林宫附近选择住宿，而是在更偏远的地方，寻了个白桦飒飒的城郊区住下。  
这地方并不安稳，你每天最常听见的是刺耳的警车声呼啸着穿过街道，以及深更半夜救护车的乌拉声，频繁闪烁的红光映亮了楼道里流浪汉的脸，干冷的空气里总是浮泛着生洋葱、黑面包、奶酪和酒交合的骚味。  
白天你整理诊疗记录，中午便裹上在机场买的羊绒的厚实披巾，去买来几个干瘪的西红柿和发黑的土豆，打燃不怎么听话的炉灶，煮碗寡淡的罗宋汤来喝，晚上则混进衣着体面的俄罗斯民众，随着人流涌进金碧辉煌的歌剧院看《吉赛尔》的舞姿，听剧院里一遍遍回荡的喝彩和掌声。  
雪花和冰碴铺盖冻土披覆冷杉，俄罗斯的人将忧郁和文学刻入青蓝色的血管。你在冷风中听见普希金的诗歌被人朗诵，也听见几百卢布砸在街头艺人前的当啷声。  
你搓了搓冻红的指尖和鼻头，哈出淡淡的白雾，拎着瓶超市里买的千来块卢布的蒸馏酒，顺着街边生长的棕黑色树干，你向上拉高几分披肩，微低着头走回了不大的租屋。  
压抑而冷冽，粗暴而诗意。  
你倒在沙发上漫无边际着思考着，手伸向伏特加。  
你想到了白天见到的几个美国人，他们抱团来俄罗斯旅游，背上背着三脚架，腰间斜跨着相机包，鎏金的亮眼发色和不加掩饰的大嗓门在街上格外显眼。他们操着美洲北部的口音，对着地图比比划划，手掌紧紧地攥着印着美国国玺的蓝皮护照。他们囔囔着俄罗斯简陋的日常供应物资，对行宫的门票价格不加掩饰地抱怨着。  
美国人对俄罗斯人总有种轻蔑感，这是冷战的后遗症。  
你想起自己放在包里拉好保险栓的手枪，以及在地铁里一些不堪入目的涂鸦。你摩挲着酒瓶，想起西装笔挺的绅士，他们皱着眉将纸巾摁在口鼻处，厌恶地看着地铁里的乞丐和黑皮肤的人。你想起今天那几个四处张望的美国小伙，带着好奇的目光鄙视着看到的光景。  
你想要叹气，可紧接着你又想起阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛，冷而烫，那里面有熊熊燃烧的火，渴望向世界倾泻。  
不论如何，和琼斯先生相比他们都可爱多了。  
你点点头，兀自赞同自己的想法，然后灌了口伏特加。  
对瓶吹，就是爽，一觉醒来是天明。  
...真是作死啊。  
难得独自喝酒还宿醉的你扶着抽痛的太阳穴在沙发上坐直，轻轻呼出肺部泡烂了的酒精气体。  
你简单洗漱了一下，脖子上搭着块软毛浴巾，发梢偶尔滴下水珠，洇开在浴巾上。  
你擦着头发，略有歉意地注视对面的俄联邦化身。  
“很抱歉，我不知道您今日会来访，请原谅我的失礼。”  
“不必在意，是我没有提前打声招呼就来了。”  
银白色的东欧男人始终保持着良好的仪态，他身着一件衬衣，浅驼色的大衣和白围巾挂在门口的挂钩上，整个人看上去放松而自在，俨然一副屋主的模样，哪怕他的行为实质上是私闯民宅。  
他双手交叠置于膝头，眼瞳在你醉醺醺的视野里晃出一片冷紫色的重影，这让你想起了黎明前的弱光落在群山间起伏的阴翳。  
“喜欢我们的酒吗？”  
“它很烈——我大部分时间更喜欢喝茶，”你压了压微痛的太阳穴，“但它很有魅力。”  
“上瘾了吗？”  
“上瘾的人并不是我。”  
你笑了笑。  
“呵呵，很好，我喜欢聪明的孩子。”  
伊万撑着头，黑色的皮革手套放在衣兜里，露出一个角，骨节分明的指关节抵着颌骨，薄薄的皮肤受到挤压，透出血管的蓝。  
鼻尖瘙痒，你迅速侧过身打了个喷嚏，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
啧，别以为我不知道是谁打开窗让隆冬的风灌醒我的。  
伊万好整以暇地看着你，嘴角带笑。  
笑啥笑，你个老斯拉夫人狡猾得很。  
你瘪了瘪嘴，撸了把被风吹得冰凉的手臂，重新关好窗户。  
伊万的声音在背后响起。  
“陪我出去走走吧，医生。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
你眉梢一挑，心里嫌麻烦的同时果断答应了对方。  
啊啊，难得的旅行时间泡汤了。  
你换上一套干净的衣服，披上绒巾，推开门的刹那，干燥的冷气向你扑面砸来，你瞬间清醒得彻底。  
“医生为什么会出现在这里呢？这不是耀的命令吧。”  
伊万的步子迈得不快，但幅度很大。你有些吃力，索性走慢了一些，借他的身体挡住了一半寒风。  
“只是旅行而已。”  
“来俄罗斯？”男人的嘴角抿着戏谑和一点自嘲。  
“嗯。”你正了正被压歪的衣领，“稍微有点感兴趣——在听了琼斯先生几个月的叨叨逼以后。”  
“欸——”伊万露出不加掩饰的厌恶，他似乎低声念了句“死肥球”，你不是很确定，但你愿意为此竖起大拇指表示赞同。伊万随即扬起温和的笑看向你：“可以的话，还是希望你是因为自己的意志而来俄罗斯呢。”  
“这当然是我的意志，琼斯先生只是提前帮我把这个想法推上了日程。”  
在瓶盖大的纷纷雪片里，你恨不得随身带着个小暖炉，身前的男人微微向你的方向挪了半步，闲庭信步般切开了白茫茫的雪幕。  
伊万和你有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，约莫四五十分钟之后，你远远地望见了砖红色的洋葱尖顶。  
当你们站定在建筑面前时，雪也已经停了。  
“美国怎么样？”  
伊万突然开口问道。  
“噢...那可真是个脾气糟糕的地方。”  
你如此回答。  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”  
斯拉夫人低着头踢开脚边的小石子，那颗石子咯啦咯啦地滚过路面，掉进排水沟里。  
路边卖唱片的地摊传来《红莓花儿开》的乐声，你仰起头，看见克里姆林宫顶上的红星在黯淡的天幕下点起不算敞亮的暗光，绿色圆顶上的三色旗落着斑驳云影。  
灯还亮着，不过换了个时代。  
在列宁博物馆前，你看到衣服洗的发白却穿戴齐整的一群老人，他们高举抗议现政府的标语，怀里捧着鲜花——冬末的花朵，那大概是他们半个月的工资——看上去是想放到列宁的墓前，警察不让他们进去，他端着枪面露难色，列宁墓今日不在开放时间内。  
伊万停下了和你的交谈，他歉意地向你点了点头，脚跟一转走向老人们，你听见他轻声说了些什么，但又被教堂的施工声淹没，然后你看到他接过老人们怀里的花，向你走来。  
“你看，是向日葵哦。”伊万摘下手套，指尖抚摸薄软的橙黄色花瓣，噙着笑意，他抬头对你说：“很漂亮吧？”  
“是的，非常的美丽。对了…能有幸邀您前去吗？列宁墓。”你主动提出了邀请。  
伊万眨了眨眼，他似乎是没料到你会说出这样的话。他眯起眼迎着白惨惨的阳光，看了眼安静低垂的红白蓝三色旗，点头。  
“Конечно.”他像是想起了什么，补充道：“列宁同志…先生是个伟大的人，有点疯狂，但一直很正直。”  
“嗯。”你点了点头，“是的，他很伟大，一直很伟大。”  
沿着凹凸不平的地面，你跟着伊万从红场的西侧悄悄走进列宁墓。  
红色的花岗岩和黑色长石，石雕的苏联国徽和镰刀锤子旗，静穆的墓室，躺在水晶棺里的列宁。  
你安静地站在伊万身后两米远的地方，没有上前。你看不到俄//罗//斯//联//邦的表情。  
伊万身形笔挺如白桦，他的肩背平展而宽阔，扛起了漫漫长夜和北风呼嚎。他站立着，高大的背影肃穆如墓葬碑石。  
列宁的墓前放着鲜花，哪怕在贫寒的日子里也总是有的，长枝的红玫瑰。  
伊万在列宁的遗体前站了三四分钟的时间，然后弯腰，将怀里的向日葵放在玫瑰旁边。你知道他的动作很温柔，那双捧着向日葵的手虽然已经冻的发红，手套却依旧待在男人的大衣口袋里。  
他转身对你笑了笑，你知道是时候离开了。  
沿着来时的台阶，伊万离开了列宁。你最后望了眼列宁沉睡的死去的面容，五指并拢，行以军礼。  
出了列宁墓，你背着手跟在斯拉夫男人身后，隔着两步的距离，白浆果似的柔软围巾偶尔轻碰你的大腿。  
你听见他的军靴将白雪踩实，一步又一步，嘎吱作响。  
你微微仰头凝视伊万冷硬的侧脸线条，你凝视那双暮紫的瞳孔，你不知道自己是否希冀着能在那里面找到些什么。  
找到什么呢？  
红色？  
蓝色？  
只有紫色，只是紫色。  
你眨巴着眼，向前快走几步，并肩走到伊万身边。他转过头看你，嘴角的弧度同数小时前一模一样，又被午后的光抹上了暖的阴影。  
“俄//罗//斯先生。”  
“嗯？”  
伊万耐心地等待着你的话，于是你直直地望过去，看那紫色的虹膜上映出泥泞而宽阔的街道，映出雪痕与融水刻下的轮胎压痕。  
“喀秋莎的歌声与爱情永远属于您。”你的声音轻得过分，“她在那峻峭的岸上，为您歌唱。”  
伊万的脚步停顿了半拍，他说：  
“梨花无法在西伯利亚荒脊的土壤上盛开。”  
他是一尊沉默的冰山，此时又是冻水初解的伏尔加河，于是透过破碎的浮冰，你看见了凌凌的光。  
“那花已经开在了你们的山脊上。”  
“…是的。”你咬住冻裂的嘴唇，回应他，一如扛起枪的军人。  
“Хороший мальчик.”伊万笑着揉了揉你的头发。  
他转身向前走去，背对着你挥了挥手。  
你知道是时候离开了。  
回到小小的租屋，连鞋也懒得换，你张开双臂摊在床上，许久没有言语，窗外是被浅淡的茜红余热点燃的桦树林。  
你想念黄河水了，泥沙翻滚的，夏季泛滥的，汹涌又温暖的，壮阔了五千年的黄河水。  
该回去了，该回家了。  
白色的天涂抹着瓦蓝的轻纱，你驻足，仰望虫蛀的枯叶顺着细瘦的枝干向上攀爬，抽条的青枝生出不起眼的颤抖的嫩叶，在冻土的风里舒展。  
“好美。”  
你呢喃一句叹词，哈出口白气，拖着行李箱走向了海关。

Fin.  
*Конечно：当然  
*Хороший мальчик：好孩子

FT：  
我居然没咕，震惊自己一整年。  
俄罗斯的经济水准和过山车一样起起伏伏，物价变动幅度略可怕...虽然现在重要城区建设还行，但偏远些的郊区也是真的磕惨，过去的阴影挥之不去，文化遭遇断层，真是卡在了尴尬且微妙的地带。如果不跟随旅游团，自己去实打实地探索俄罗斯的大街小巷，你大概会惊讶地发现，过去普希金等人的诗依旧能在现在的俄罗斯找到对照物。


End file.
